


because recompense is a pleasure

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	because recompense is a pleasure

He couldn’t stand attending these benefit dinners the university held; inviting anyone with remotely deep pockets or affiliation, however distant. Harry couldn’t remember how many hands he had shaken since arriving but it was far too many, and his face felt minutes from burning off from holding his I'm-so-pleased-to-meet-you smile in place for hours on end. The elderly man in front of him by the name of Mr Doge had just finished his telling of the time he and his fraternity brothers set off the fire alarms in Sewlyn Hall when Harry saw his opportunity.

“If you will please excuse me.”

He didn’t wait for the overweight and balding gentleman in from of him to register his words before Harry was zigzagging across the room, nodding politely at various guests in order to not seem overly rude. The last thing he needed was the president of the damn university pulling him aside and discussing the importance of "appearances" again.

He somehow, miraculously, evaded Sybil Trelawney, a woman who had made it her life's work to share her personal insight with Harry; be it what stocks she felt would be successful, or how the _Times_ and the _Post_ differed when it came to horoscopes. With that hurtle behind him there were only a few more steps until he reached the doors that led out into the university's gardens. Perhaps if luck was on his side he might enjoy a few moments of peace. He kept walking until the sounds from the party had faded, shrugging off his coat and fishing out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Leaning against a tree he took a deep drag, holding it as long as he dared before exhaling slowly.

“Those things will kill you.”

The words came from a young man a few paces away. He seemed just as overjoyed to be at the party as Harry was, lips quirking into a smirk when he rolled his eyes.

“So I’ve heard.”

Hands still in his pockets the young man walked over to Harry, resting a shoulder against the tree and reaching into his inner breast pocket. He lifted a shiny flask towards Harry in mock salute before taking a long swallow. Harry couldn’t help laughing as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“How did you get roped into this?” He gestures with the flask towards the party.

“My family made a big donation years ago. They named a dormitory after my grandfather,” Harry snubbed his cigarette out with the heel of his shoe. “And they suppose that I will do the same eventually, or at the very least my being here will prompt a few aristocratic assholes into opening their checkbook.”

“It was apparently enough for my father to give a hefty donation,” he grinned holding out a hand. “Draco Malfoy.”

Harry only paused for a second before taking his hand. “Harry Potter. Are you Malfoy, as in Malfoy Industries?”

Draco snorted, taking another swallow from his flask and then offering it to Harry who nodded his thanks. “My father is, yeah. Expects me to take over someday.” He didn’t sound excited by the prospect.

They passed the flask back and forth until it was empty and Harry felt too warm for his clothes. Draco had unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, tugging the tie loose.

“Do you think if we stay here they won’t notice?” Harry’s words sounded wrapped in cotton and he nudged a shoulder against Draco grinning.

“Might have another half hour before someone comes looking,” he looked over at Harry, eyes traveling over his face and throat, subconsciously catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

_Oh._

“Half an hour? What do you think we can get up to with that?” Harry nudged him again, leg casually pressing against the outside of Draco's thigh.

“Depends on what you had in mind,” Draco smirked, running a finger down Harry’s jaw.

The man was handsome, sure, sharp features that brought his attention to startlingly grey eyes. Harry had done his best to avoid flings or one night stands since the tabloids had run rampant followed his hook up with Cedric years before. But then, he had never been in a situation quite like this.

Fuck it.

He pushed Draco against the tree, kissing him. There was a muffled _thump_ as the flask landed in the grass and Draco froze for a moment, then there were hands in his hair, tugging him closer. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and something else.

Pulling back Draco's eyes were wide, a startled smile forming after a few moments.

“Shit, I didn’t think that would work.”

Harry grinned.


End file.
